This is the Life
by Stranger e Sitriga
Summary: E a vida continua para Miley Stuart e sua turma, e com ela, continuam as confusões, os bons momentos, a vida de popstar adolescente e a descobertas de novos amores... Bah, péssima em resumos X/
1. Um dia com Hannah Montana!

Miley entra em sua casa se arrastando, desanimada

Miley entra em sua casa se arrastando, desanimada.Passa pelo sofá, aonde está seu pai, que fica preocupado.

-que foi Miley, por que esse desânimo?

-ah, é a feira de ciências que temos daqui a três dias...

-ah, então... – ele arregalou os olhos de repente – três dias?

-é, três dias, feira de ciências, hellooo? – ela eu soquinhos na cabeça do pai.

Robby Ray gelou, fazendo a mesma cara de surpresa de Oliver quando descobria que não tinha feito um trabalho para aquele dia.

-o que você fez, pai? – Miley disse devagar, prevendo alguma burrada.

-Err... nada não. Nossa que calor, a gente podia ir tomar um sorvete né?

Seguiram-se uns 3 segundos de silêncio – o suficiente para um comercial chamar a atenção dos dois.

"No próximo dia 21, no programa 'Um dia com o ídolo',gravaremos com ela, a sensação pop adolescente que vendeu milhões de discos nas últimas semanas e ganhou dois grammys, Hannah Montana! Sim, e no outro dia transmitiremos os detalhes mais íntimos de sua misteriosa vida aqui, no 'Um Dia com o Ídolo! Você não pode perder!

O apresentador, bem apessoado e de pouco mais de 23 anos, sorriu atrás do logo do programa e deu espaço à próxima propaganda, uma de hambúrgueres bovinos. Miley arregalou os olhos.

**Capítulo 1: Um dia com Hannah Montana**

_por Sitriga_

-Como? Como você pôde?! Como você marcou um programa pra mim no dia da minha feira de ciências?!E ainda um que vão filmar na MINHA CASA?? VOCÊ TEM IDÉIA DA GRAVIDADE DO PROBLEMA?! A minha vida tá acabada... – Ela se joga no sofá.

-Desculpa Miley, eu me esqueci completamente... – Robby tentava se justificar.

Ela o pegou pela blusa.

-Ah, esquece também do ZERO que VOCÊ vai me fazer tirar, e que isso provavelmente vai me fazer repetir de ano e então minhas chances de arranjar um emprego vão diminuir e eu vou virar um encosto que vai vever ás suas custas que nem o Jackson. Eu não quero ser igual o Jackson, Pai!

-ei ei ei colega,não acha que tá exagerando? Você não vai tirar zero... e não precisa procurar um emprego, você já tem! E eu posso garantir que qualquer garota adoraria estar em seu lugar. E o mais importante. Nem em um milhão de anos você e o Jackson vão ser sequer parecidos, pode apostar.

-valeu pelo apoio, mas não muda de assunto! Já pensou em algo pra me tirar dessa? Não né! Então pode tratar de ir pensando, Robby Ray Stuart!

-Mas filha, eu sou compositor, cantor e empresário, não gênio!

-não interessa, você foi gênio suficiente pra me colocar nessa, vai ser pra me tirar também!

Algum tempo depois...

-Então Miley, o seu pai achou um jeito de você ir na feira de ciências?

-não. – ela disse, terrivelmente desanimada.

-Putz, e agora? Seu pai vai ter mesmo coragem de acabar com sua vida desse jeito? – Lily perguntou.

-tecnicamente ele só vai acabar com meu ano de escola.

-só isso? SÓ ISSO? Sabe o que a fama de repetente faz com os garotos que estão te paquerando? Eles PUF! Somem. – ela fez a encenação – aí você vai acabar como a minha tia, a solteirona amarga...

-ah, valeu Lily, melhorou muito meu ânimo!

-Mas veja pelo lado bom, Miley: você não vai ter que apresentar o trabalho de Física. Aqueles tubos de ensaio com aqueles líquidos fluorescentes me dão medo.

-você também foi ótimo, Oliver, de verdade! AGORA SERÁ QUE DÁ PRA ME AJUDAR A TER UMA IDÉIA AQUI??

-calma Miley, relaxa... desse jeito você não vai conseguir ter uma idéia mesmo... e o que ficou acertado sobre o programa?

-Isso nós já resolvemos. A gente alugou uma casa em Beverly Hills e decoramos como se fosse a casa da Hannah. Daí a gente leva a equipe de gravação do programa vendada pra lá pra "manter o segredo sobre o endereço"

-uau, Beverly Hills! Posso ir junto, posso, posso?

-Não Lily, eu já tenho problemas suficientes pro resto do ano, e além disso você tem que apresentar o trabalho.

-é verdade. Ei, e o Jackson?

-Ah, ele vai ficar em casa. Eu tentei convencer o papai a deixar ele preso no banheiro mas ele não quis...

-peraí gente, eu tive uma idéia! – Oliver disse, orgulhoso.

-lá vem – as duas disseram em uníssono.

-você podia deixar alguém no seu lugar enquanto apresenta.

-mas que... ei... é tão óbvio que chega a ser genial, Oliver!

-eu não sou só o rei dos Armários, sou esperto também.

-Oliver, já chega, a Mandy não tá olhando pra gente. Não precisa fingir essas coisas. – Lily deu tapinhas nas costas de Oliver.

-Ei!

-parem os dois... precisamos achar a cobaia... – Miley disse maquiavelicamente, esfregando as mãos.

xxxxxxxxxx

-Ah não Miley, eu NÃO vou fazer isso –Jackson reclamava.

-Ah por favor Jackson, é só fingir que tá dormindo, não é difícil. Pensa na sua irmãzinha... – ela tentava persuadi-lo.

-nada feito. Nananinanão.

Te pago 40 pratas.

-sessenta.

-quarenta e dois.

-cinquenta.

-quarenta e cinco.

-Fechado. Foi bom fazer negócio com você.

-metade agora e metade depois, interesseiro. Vem cá que eu preciso te ensinar uns negócios.

Então começaram as aulas de como dormir como Hannah Montana, e Jackson mais irritava Miley do que aprendia, até que seu pai ameaçou vender o carro dele se ele não se comportasse. Então chegou o grande dia. Jackson e Robby foram para a casa em Beverly Hills, deixando o endereço com Miley, que ia ficar em sua casa com Roxie, para a apresentação do trabalho no outro dia.

A garota acordou às oito da manhã no outro dia, apreensiva. A apresentação seria das dez ao meio dia, e ela andava de um lado para o outro da casa. O Jackson teria que dormir bastante. E se ele estragasse tudo?

-oi Miley.

-O QUÊ ELE FEZ??

-Calma Miley, é a Lily, relaxa. Seu irmão deve estar roncando numa daquelas – ela juntou as mãos numa expressão de deslumbramento – camas gigantescas e macias de Beverly Hills... é, ele seve estar sofrendo bastante com a tarefa dificílima que você deu pra ele.

-não é com ele que eu tô preocupada. É com a minha reputação! Imagina só o que podia acontecer se...

-Miley, pára agora antes que você pegue o telefone e ligue de novo pro seu pai.

-eu não ia fazer isso, mas já que você deu a idéia...

Ela correu até o telefone, Lily a segurou. Roxie apareceu na sala para ver o motivo do estardalhaço.

-ih, do jeito que as coisas estão, é melhor levar essa menina logo pra escola.

-Mas Roxie, são 9:15!

-não importa, andem, andem!

2 horas depois...

-gente, faltam 45 minutos! – Miley surtava.

-abaixa a bola aí, tá vindo um casal pedir explicação. – Oliver repreendeu.

Nisso o celular da garota toca. Ela vê no visor a foto do pai e gela, entra debaixo da bancada e atende.

-Fala pai.

-Miley, você vai ter que sair daí agora.

-O quê? – ela esquece que está debaixo de uma bancada e bate a cabeça na mesma – AI! Falta uma hora ainda...

-eu sei colega, mas o pessoal da gravação tá querendo te acordar com uma buzina.

-e o que você disse pra eles?

Que você fez um show surpresa na Índia de madrugada, chegou aqui às 4 da manhã e precisa descansar pelo bem da nação. Mas acho que isso não segura eles muito mais tempo.

-tá, eu arranjo um jeito de chegar aí o mais rápido possível. Beijo, tchau. –ela desliga o aparelho e sobe.

-pessoal, preciso da ajuda de vocês.

xxxxxxxxx

O professor passa pela dos três amigos, e dando falta de Miley, pergunta por ela.

-ah, ela tá no banheiro, professor. E vai demorar. – Oliver explicou.

-é, parece que o lanche da cantina que ela comeu não fez muito bem. O Senhor entende, né?

Enquanto isso, Miley se trocava dentro de um helicóptero dirigido por Roxie a caminho de Beverly Hills. Pousaram duas quadras antes da casa, para não levantar suspeita. Número 354. era uma vasa vistosa pintada em azul bebê. Ela só tinha que entrar pelos fundos e escalar o segundo andar com a ajuda de Roxie – e foi o que ela fez – só que tinha uma menina dentro do quarto.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!! A HANNAH MONTANA TÁ NO MEU QUARTO!!

O susto fez Miley se desequilibrar e cair do parapeito da janela, por sorte, encima de Roxie.

-Ei Miley, isso aqui não é um 9. é um quatro!

-meio tarde pra dizer isso, não?

-a culpa é do garrancho do seu pai!

xxxxxxxxx

-Vai Jackson, sai daí, eu cheguei!

-ufa, aleluia Miley, esse pijama de borboletinhas é de matar...

-Jackson, sem comentários e toma logo seu dinheiro.

-legal, mas por onde eu saio?

-por onde você acha?

-táááá bom! – ele pegou impulso, correu e se jogou pela janela. Ela meteu a mão na testa.

-não foi isso que eu quis dizer...

Ela ouviu um barulho na porta e rapidamente se deitou. A equipe entrou e buzinou em seu ouvido, a deixando incomodada. Tinha começado a gravação.

xxxxxxxxx

O programa "Um dia com o ídolo: Hannah Montana!" terminava, e Miley suspirou.

-ai... ainda bem que acabou...

-é mesmo. Se não fosse pela Hannah Montana e esse programa idiota, eu não teria quebrado a perna. – reclamou Jackson.

-eu nunca disse pra você pular da janela, tá!?

-Ah não? "por onde você acha que tem que sair, Jackson?" – ele a imitou – pela porta é que não era!

-ei ei, se não pararem agora os dois vão ficar de castigo.

-você pensa que pode me deixar de xastigo, Robby Ray Stuart, mas você me deve uma! – Miley aponta para a Tv.

-hm... que tal aquele Laptop novo e aquele som superpotente que você queria, hein?

-claro! Mas porque tá me dando tudo isso...? – ela viu segundas intenções.

-é que...

-fala logo!

-tem outro programa semana que vem...

-PAI!!

_Olá, eu sou a Sitriga. Stranger é a minha prima, vamos fazer essa fic juntas , e vamos terminar nem que uma tenha que atravessar a cidade pra socar a cabeça da outra, eu juro! Esta será a primeira longfic de Hannah Montana em português do Fanfiction, mas que honra! \o/_

_Mas, indo ao que interessa, gostaram do cap? Espero que sim! a Stranger tinha falado pra mim por algumas cenas do programa, mas não consegui pensar em coisa alguma..._

_Certo, algumas coisas que eu gostaria de desde já explicar:_

_é uma longfic, e cada uma de nós vai postar um cap, assim, abaixo de todo título vai ter o nome de uma de nós duas;_

_reviews serão respondidas no capítulo seguinte;_

_podemos acabar a fic quando quisermos, pois vai ser em capítulos meio independentes, tipo o seriado mesmo;_

_vocês podem dar sugestões de tema pra outros capítulos._

_Ahn, acho que é isso. O próximo Cap é da Stranger, daí ela se apresenta e faz o que ela quiser..._

_Kissus, Sitriga _


	2. Aquela fulana

Ouoooo

- Cara... Eu devo ter ido muito mal nessa prova... – Oliver andava pelos corredores acompanhado por Miley e Lilly, o gabarito do teste de matemática ainda se encontrava fechado em suas mãos.

- Que droga Oliver é só uma porcaria de gabarito! – Lilly replicava tomando o pedaço de papel das mãos do garoto.

- É um gabarito que guarda o futuro da minha existência. Tem idéia do que pode acontecer se eu for mal nessa prova??

- Mamãe não vai deixar você ver T.V?

- Não, pior! Ela vai me fazer estudar o dia inteiro e aí não vou ter tempo pra sair com as garotas.

- QUE garotas? Caí na real, você não pega nem catapora.

- É o que você pensa.

- É?? Então me cite três nomes de garotas com quem você já ficou.

- A Mandy...

- Meu querido e ingênuo Oliver... – Interrompeu Lilly – A Mandy só não pegou o Daniel da caspa porque ele não deu bola pra ela.

- Posso continuar?? Vejamos... A Mandy... É... A Mandy e a... Peraí, o Daniel não deu bola pra ela?

- Não muda de assunto.

- Ta, você ganhou, só a Mandy. Mas ele não deu mesmo bola pra ela?

- Não... – Miley resolveu falar alguma coisa finalmente. – Dizem por aí que ele tem uma quedinha pela Lilly.- Dizia entre risinhos.

- Agh que nojo.

- Ei Miley, Aquele ali do outro lado da rua não é o Jackson com a sua nova vizinha?

- Nãããão, é claro que não. – Respondeu a garota.

- ÉÉÉÉÉ é claro que é. – Discordou Lilly, minutos antes de Miley fingir um desmaio.

**_Capitulo dois: Aquela Fulana_**

**_Por: Stranger_**

- PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI

- Quefoiquemmorreuondeéoincendio?? – Robby se assustou com a chegada repentina e os gritos da filha. – Ah, lá se foi o almoço. Miley, viu o que você me fez fazer?

- PAAAAI, O Jackson...

- O que tem ele?

- Ele... Ele...

- Pelo amor de deus o que tem o Jackson?

- Pai...

- Eu devo chamar o resgate? Os bombeiros? A Cruz vermelha?

- Ele... Ta saindo com a vizinha da frente...

- É só isso? Pelo amor de deus você quase me mata do coração!

- Só isso? SÓ ISSO? E você acha pouco?

- O Jackson tem todo o direito de sair com quem ele quiser Miley, já tem idade pra isso.

- Não tem não!

- Isso ta me parecendo ciúmes.

- Não viaja pai, eu só quero saber com quem ele anda.

- Abram alas pessoal, o gostosão da vizinhança ta na área. – Jackson entrou pela porta (NIA: pela janela é que não podia ser) e se jogou no sofá já com o controle remoto na mão prestes a gastar suas 7 horas de sedentarismo diárias quando Miley foi em sua direção e jogou o controle longe.

- Hei colega! Aparelhos eletrônicos custam dinheiro. – Gritou Robby enquanto recolhia os restos mortais do almoço que preparara minutos antes e que derrubara com a chegada de Miley. – E não é pouco não.

- Quem era aquela fulana da sorveteria seu incompetente? – Questionou a garota fuzilando o irmão com o olhar.

- Ah a Melissa? É uma cliente do quiosque, ela vai lá quase todo dia.

- Eu imagino o por que!

- Vou levá-la num restaurante hoje, será que não dá pra Hannah me descolar uma grana?

- Se depender da Hannah, seu ingrato, você vai levar a fulana num self service daqueles que cobram 10 reais por pessoa!

Jackson sentou no sofá encarando Miley com aquela cara de "Ta tudo bem com você?".

- Qual é o seu problema? Eu não pego nada seu desde a semana passada! Tirando o Ipod, as pilhas do controle da sua TV e aquela blusa rosa da Hannah que eu dei pra Melissa...

- COMOÉQUEÉ !? Você deu aquela blusa MARAVILHOSA pra fulaninha?

- Não chama ela de fulaninha Miley!

- Mas Jackson, nisso sua irmã tem razão. As roupas da Hannah são só da Hannah, não pode dá-las a mais ninguém. – replicou Robby.

- Eu sei, mas é que eu queria dar uma coisa que ela gostasse... Eu não entendo porque a Miley ta tão zangada comigo.

- Ah quer saber Jackson? Esquece, deixa pra lá. Leva a fulana pro self service que eu vou me trancar no meu quarto e me certificar de que não sumiu mais nada da Hannah... E nem meu!

Jackson olhou pro Robby, o segundo apenas ergueu as mãos como um sinal de que não sabia de nada.

-'-'- -'-'- -'-'- -'-'- -'-'- -'-'- -'-'- -'-'- -'-'- -'-'- -'-'- -'-'- -'-'- -'-'- -'-'- -'-'- -'-'- -'-'- -'-'- -'-'- -'-'- -'-'- -'-'- -'-'- -'-'- -'-'- -'-'- -'-'-

A primeira coisa que Miley fez ao chegar ao quarto foi pegar o telefone e ligar pra Lilly, se tinha alguém que a entenderia, esse alguém era ela.

- Puxa, então ele ta mesmo saindo com a vizinha?

- Pois é, ele deu uma blusa da Hannah pra ela você acredita?

- Ah porque ele não deu pra mim?

- Porque ele não ta saindo com você!

- Mas o que você vai fazer a respeito?

- Dar uma passadinha no Self Service por coincidência...

- Você bebeu? Miley avisa seu pai que no leite se põe açúcar, não haxixe!

- Eu to falando sério. Te garanto que ele não vai me ver e você vai me ajudar.

- Eu? Esquece Miley!

- Ah Lilly por favooooor...

- Não, isto está fora de cogitação.

- Eu te dou aquela bota que a Hannah usou no festival da semana passada.

- Feito! Mas o que eu respondo se perguntarem aonde foi que eu consegui?

- Diz que ganhou em uma promoção de rádio.

- É, não é má idéia. Tem mesmo certeza de que quer fazer isso?

- Claro que eu tenho.

- Mas Miley... O Jackson quebrou seu galho várias vezes. Lembra do mês passado quando ele dormiu a manhã inteira vestido de Hannah só para tirar você da roubada em que seu pai te meteu?

- Eu PAGUEI pra ele fazer isso Lilly.

- Mesmo assim, ele ta tão feliz com a tal de Melissa, quer mesmo estragar tudo?

- Eu não vou estragar, vou só observar.

- Eu te conheço Miley Stuart!

- Eu não quero estragar a felicidade do Jackson, só quero saber como a Melissa é, como ela o trata...

- E você ta morrendo de ciúmes dele.

- Cara, você é a segunda pessoa que me diz isso hoje...

- E baseando-se nisso qual é a sua conclusão?

- Que todo mundo ta ficando louco.

- Miley!

- É o que eu acho. Bom, mas eu te encontro no quiosque do Rico daqui a meia hora.

- Como sabe que ele vai pra lá?

- Desconto funcionário.

- Ahh, então até.

-'-'- -'-'- -'-'- -'-'- -'-'- -'-'- -'-'- -'-'- -'-'- -'-'- -'-'- -'-'- -'-'- -'-'- -'-'- -'-'- -'-'- -'-'- -'-'- -'-'- -'-'- -'-'- -'-'- -'-'- -'-'- -'-'- -'-'- -'-'-

Meia hora depois, no quiosque...

- Que droga Lilly, cadê ele? Eles já deviam estar aqui!

- Cai na real, você acha que o Jackson seria tão insensível a ponto de marcar um encontro num QUIOSQUE?

- Bom dia Lilly Truscoot, jornal da manhã informa: ESTAMOS FALANDO DO JACKSON O QUE VOCÊ ESPERAVA?

- Ah, ta bom, ta bom, não ta mais aqui quem falou!

- E aí garotas? – Oliver andou em direção as duas com um cachorro quente e um refrigerante grande.

- Cara, se continuar comendo tanto e ainda dessa maneira nojenta não vai desencalhar nunca.

- Oh Miley, o seu irmão ta mesmo no maior love com a vizinha. – Comentou o garoto ignorando totalmente a Lilly.

- É... Eu sei, perai, como é que você sabe?

- Eu os vi entrando no cinema agora pouco.

- CINEMA?? COMO CINEMA??

- É, ele me disse oi e entrou... – Oliver mal terminou a frase, Miley puxou os dois amigos pelo braço e os levou até o cinema, vigiaria o Jackson nem que isso lhe custasse toda a sua mesada.

- Três, por favor. – Pediu a garota ao chegar à bilheteria.

- Miley, cai na real, isso é loucura.

- Cala a boca e vem Lilly!

Os três entraram na sala, por sorte havia um lugar bem atrás dos pombinhos. Miley ocupou o lugar e Lilly e Oliver se viraram para achar mais acentos livres.

- Eii, esse lugar é da minha mamãe! – Exclamou uma menininha ao lado de Miley.

- Olha, eu preciso desse lugar... Você não poderia...

- NÃO, É DA MINHA MAMÃE, É DA MINHA MAMÃE!

- Psiuuu fala baixo. Eu te dou 2 dólares.

- 20 e não se fala mais nisso.

- Que ?? Ta querendo acabar comigo garotinha?

- ESSE LUGAR... – Miley tampou a boca da criança;

- Ta bom, eu te dou 10.

- SAI DAQUI AGORA.

Todos se viraram, inclusive Jackson. Miley virou o saco de pipoca na sua cabeça.

- Dá pra falar mais baixo? A gente ta tentando ver o filme. – reclamavam as pessoas.

- Te dou 15 dólares... – Disse quando todos se viraram finalmente.

- ALGUÉM ME AJUDA! ESSA MOÇA ALÉM DE ROUBAR O LUGAR DA MINHA MAMÃE AINDA ESTRAGOU TODA A MINHA PIPOCA!

Todos olharam, a tal de Melissa levantou-se do seu assento e foi até Miley, claro, seguida por Jackson.

- Você não tem vergonha? Ela é só uma criancinha! – "Ohh então essa é a voz dessa fulana?" pensava Miley consigo mesma. – Deixe a pobre menina em paz.

Miley se virou com o intuito de ir embora, afinal, mais cedo ou mais tarde Jackson a reconheceria se ficasse ali.

- Oh espera aí! – Tarde demais. – Eu conheço essa jaqueta!

- Ah meu jovem tem centenas de jaquetas como esta no mundo... – replicou a garota mudando a voz.

- Não com o meu nome atrás! – Jackson tirou o saco de pipocas da cabeça dela. – Miley? O que ta fazendo aqui?

--

- Não acredito que foi me vigiar!

- Não acredito que esteja saindo com uma garota sem que eu a conheça!

- O que te faz pensar que eu tenho que te dar esse tipo de satisfação?

- O fato de que você é meu irmão mais velho e que até um tempo atrás você se importava pelo menos um pouco com a minha opinião!

- Eu ainda me importo UM POUCO com a sua opinião, mas neste caso a minha é a mais importante não acha?

- Pode até ser, mas o que custava trazer ela pra jantar?

- Isso seria praticamente um compromisso Miley! Eu não quero compromisso.

- Ta, que seja, de qualquer jeito não quero mais falar com você!

- Muito menos eu com você!

- se não pararem agora ninguém come Pizza. –ameaçou Robby.

- Ah jackson meu irmãozinho querido.

- falsa.

--

_Oie, Stranger aqui \0/ , eu não tenho o que falar porque a Sitriga disse tudo no primeiro cap então, o que posso dizer é que só espero que vocês gostem e não se importem muito com o fato de que a sitriga é muito melhor escritora do que eu, eu JURO que me empenho._

_Sitriga se intrometendo nos caps dos outros, hehe... só vim me desculpar pelos erros de ortografia e alguns mais do outro cap, é q eu não revisei... e eu não sou melhor escritora q a stranger não, só um pouquinho! XD bye, see ya!_

_Rewiews são bons de vez em quando tá?_

_Beijinhos_


End file.
